New Beginnings
by cookiebrookie
Summary: It has been almost 10 years since Elena Gilbert's 'death'. Damon and Bonnie bond over the loss of their friend, and an old ship may rekindle;), and many awesome surprises in store!
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

 _ **Damon opened the door to the Salvatore Crypt,**_ and walked inside. He walked down the stairs slowly, sliding his hand along the cement walls that were moist and slippery from last night's rainstorm. He shivered, even though being a vampire, he shouldn't feel the cold. His eyes danced over the inscriptions on the tombs that held his dead family members; _Anna Salvatore_ , _Giuseppe Salvatore_ , _Isabelle Salvatore, Zach Salvatore…_

Damon dragged his feet forward to where the casket that held the love of his life-Elena Gilbert-resided. As usual, he brought a new bouquet of flowers, white daisies, and placed them gently on the slick amber toned wood. Damon visited Elena like this almost every night. He knew it wasn't healthy, but he couldn't stand the thought of leaving her in this dark, cold, underground place, all alone. Secretly, he knew it was more for himself than for her, after all there was no way for her to know he was there. He still took comfort in being in her presence. Damon sighed as he swallowed his Bourbon, relaxing as the warmth of the thick liquid passed through his body. It was June 22nd. Elena's birthday. He closed his eyes, rested his cheek on the cold wood of Elena's coffin, and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

 _Damon was staring at the casket. He stared for a long time, memorizing each and every line in the grain of the wood. "Damon? What are you doing here? I told you to move on with your life," Elena said. Damon flinched at hearing the voice of his love, and spun around to search for the girl it came from. Was he hallucinating? "Elena?!" he said desperately, his eyes frantically searching around the room. He didn't see her. "You promised you wouldn't live your life feeling sorry for yourself. You need to let go. You said you would. You promised." She said, her voice laced with sadness and a bit of irritation. "I...I...can't. Elena, please. I know I promised, it's just too hard." Damon said weakly. He looked around again, but she was still nowhere to be found. "Please Damon. I just want you to be happy. I need you to live your life. We will be together again one day, I need you to realize that. I'm not gone forever. Just for a little while." Elena's voice began echoing, and each word faded away a little more than the last._

 _""Elena? Don't Leave! Elena?!" he asked wildly, tears stinging his eyes. "Elena? Please answer me!" he screamed hopelessly into the air. "No, no, no, no, NO!" Damon said as he sunk down onto the ground and began to sob uncontrollably. She can't be gone. He closed his eyes and continued to cry, hot, salty tears rolling down his cheeks. She can't be gone._

"Damon? Is that you?" a voice called from atop the stairs to the crypt. It was Bonnie. "Are you alright?" He opened his eyes reluctantly and touched his hand to his cheek. It was wet with tears. He straightened himself up quickly and tried not to look as defeated as he felt. "Oh. Hey Bonnie. I'm fine. Just tired. I guess I fell asleep." His voice trembled. He wasn't yet recovered from the nightmare he just had. Standing up, he grabbed his bourbon and headed toward Bonnie. They were still best friends, of course, but ever since that day when Kai ruined his life, he couldn't look at Bonnie the same way. It wasn't her fault. Really, it wasn't. It's just that any time he saw her, he thought about how he chose her over Elena. Some days he hated himself for what he did, but he knew it was the only way. Elena never would have forgiven him if he hadn't saved her life. He never would have forgiven himself.

"Would you mind staying a little while longer? I just wanted to give Elena something." Bonnie said softly looking down at her hands where she held an envelope. Damon noticed that her eyes were a bit puffy, and he guessed that she had been crying.

"Yeah, of course Bon-Bon," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She was no longer a petite young girl, she was more mature, and time had given her curves. It felt different to hold her. Damon walked with Bonnie over to the casket and they sat on the cement floor beside it. Bonnie placed a letter next to the flowers and secured it down with a white stone. Her eyes pooled with tears, and Damon couldn't help but feel terrible for her. He suddenly felt very selfish for feeling so sorry for himself, meanwhile he would get to see Elena again, and Bonnie had absolutely no chance. He pulled her closer, and he could feel her body trembling against his as her sobs intensified. His shirt was drenched where her face was buried in his chest.

"Happy birthday Elena." she said, and Damon could literally hear the pain in her words.


	2. Chapter 1: Bennett Diaries

**_Elena_** _,_

 ** _You told me to write my life down on paper for you, so here's some more of it_** _.Yesterday was your birthday. Damon and I visited you, which was not any easier than it usually is. I keep thinking back to when you were here, when I could give you a hug on your birthday, and not have to . I feel so alone. Caroline just got married to Stefan, so she doesn't have time for me anymore, and I feel like every time Damon looks at me, he just wishes I was dead so he could have you back. I know what happened is not my fault, but I can't help but feel guilty for even being alive sometimes. It's like every second that I'm breathing is another second that someone else has to suffer and another second of your life that you miss out on. I miss you soo much that I get teary eyed if someone even mentions something we used to do together._

 _I just wish you were here. I need my best friend back. Some days something totally exciting will happen, and I will call your phone to tell you the news. I remember that you're gone, and then I realize that I'm never going to be able to tell you these kinds of things ever again, and i break down crying._

 _Okay, so. On a lighter note, I got back together with someone whom you know very well. He has the same dark brown hair as you, and the same chocolatey brown eyes, and he happens to look alot like you. If you didn't already get the memo… yeah. Jeremy and I got back together! You would not believe how handsome he's gotten Elena... you wouldn't even recognize him. I hope you still approve of me dating your brother, because he makes me really happy. Being around him makes me feel closer to you, in a way._

 _-Bonnie_

Bonnie closed her journal and sighed deeply. She had no idea how a whole ten years had already passed since Elena was gone. It felt like yesterday. She could still feel the searing pain she felt when she heard the news of what Kai had done. She had been so sure that her life would be cut short by Damon, but once again, he surprised everyone with his uncharacteristic selflessness.

"Oh Bon-Bon…" said jeremy, waltzing into her room. She put the journal back in her dresser drawer and sat up on her bed. She laughed at her boyfriend's adorably awkward dancing and automatically felt happier.

"Oh Jer-Jer…" she joked, kissing him quickly on the cheek, "Where are you going?" she noticed he was dressed already, even though it was only 7:30 in the morning.

"I think you meant to say where are we going." he said grabbing her by the arm and ripping her from her cozy bed.

"Where in the world are we going at this early of a time?" she asked.

"We are going to the park." he said, his mind clearly made up already. To Bonnie, it seemed like a very mundane activity for such abnormal people to do together. "It's a beautiful day, and we are going to enjoy it. Together." he said. Bonnie knew that inside, Jeremy was falling apart without his big sister, but he stayed strong for her. She knew how hard that must be for him. Bonnie on the other hand, anyone with eyes could tell that she was not okay. She walked through life with a smile painted on her face, even though it was false. The only time she was truly happy was with Jeremy.

"Odd choice of activity for Jeremy Gilbert, but I'll go with it." she said, throwing on a white sundress and brown sandals. When she was done getting ready, Jeremy gazed at her admiringly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Because you are beautiful." he said grabbing her by the hand and leading her out of the room. They walked outside and Bonnie felt the warmth of the early sun on her skin. She smiled a real smile. Bonnie paused and turned to look back at their house one last time. She had moved in with Jeremy a few weeks ago. He had spend three years rebuilding the Gilbert house. It was insane how accurate he was at recreating it. Jeremy had said that when Elena came back, he wanted her to have somewhere she could go that reminded her of her family. Somewhere that reminded her of him-in case he never got to see her again. She looked back at Jeremy and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked, feeling truly satisfied for once.

They made it to the park in under fifteen minutes. The golden sunlight was cast against the leaves of the trees, and they scattered the light like a disco ball all over the ground. The rainy Spring had done the plant-life wonders; it was a deep shade of green, which was Bonnie's favorite color. She had felt a deep connection to plants since she was a little girl, being a witch and all, but as she got older that connection intensified. Bonnie took Jeremy over to the flowers that lined the pathway. They had not yet blossomed.

"Watch." she said. Bonnie closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and her hands brushed each of the blooms. They opened under her touch, and beautiful cotton-candy pink hydrangeas appeared. Bonnie smiled at her success.

"Wow." was all Jeremy could say. He touched the soft petals and plucked a flower off of its stem, tucking it behind Bonnie's ear. He looked deep into her eyes, and she felt as though the world around her was melting away. All of a sudden, Bonnie felt a drip of water hit her face, and looked up at the sky. Since when were there even clouds in the sky? And then the rain came down in sheets, soaking them in seconds.

"So much for the beautiful weather…" Jeremy said, laughing, "oh well." He turned towards her, and he started chasing her down the path. Bonnie squealed and sprinted away, her feet landing in puddles that sent water flying upward with every step. She was too slow. He lifter Bonnie up off of the ground like a doll and spun her around in the air. "Nooooooo!" She screamed and laughed like a child. He finally let her down, and she was laughing so hard it took a while for her to catch her breath. She looked up at him and put her arms around his broad shoulders, having to stand on her toes in order to reach him. His hair was wet against his face, and his black v-neck tshirt clung to his body, revealing the muscles underneath. With the pouring rain still coming down on them, Jeremy leaned down and kissed Bonnie. He clutched the back of her dress as they kissed, and Bonnie ran her hand through his wet hair. She laughed against his mouth. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, kissing him passionately. She felt the rain slow and pulled away for a moment, smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you Jeremy Gilbert. I love you so much." she said, out of breath. She watched his soft brown eyes brighten to her words, and leaned down to kiss her again.

"I love you too Bonnie Bennett." he said back.


	3. Chapter 2: Rebekah Returns

_Damon kissed Elena on the cheek. She had fallen asleep snuggled up next to him. He breathed deeply through his nose, taking her sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries that intoxicated him. He smoothed his hand over her soft, brown curls, twisting one around his finger. He let go and sent it springing downwards. Her long thick eyelashes fluttered, and her eyes opened. They were brown, but he could see specks of gold throughout, and they sparkled when she saw him. She smiled. "Damon…"_

"Damon. Damonnn. DAMON!" Stefan said, practically knocking his brother's door off of its hinges.

" _Whaaat do you waaant Stefan_?! Can't you tell I'm trying to get my beauty sleep?" Damon yelled through the door, irritated by the abrupt end to his amazing dream. This was the third time today that Stefan attempted to get him out of bed. He opened the door, hoping he could Stefan to leave him alone if he showed him that he was fine.

"Sleeping? Those bags in your eyes tell me otherwise…" he said.

"Hey. These babies are Louis Vuitton." Damon said defensively. He laughed at his own joke.

"No, really. You look dead." he said. Stefan's sense of humor sucked.

"Well I should hope so because I am." Damon said, flashing a lopsided grin. He noted that Stefan was not laughing at his joke again, and either it wasn't funny, or there was something wrong. _Probably the latter_ , he though. Stefan's face hardened, and the creases in his eyebrows were deep in concern. He was clearly trying to hide the extent of distress he was feeling, but Stefan was not the best at hiding his emotions.

"Damon, we have a problem. A big problem." he said, his voice tinged with fear. He was right. As usual. _Stefan was too easy to read_.

"Does it have to do with the bossy, temperamental blondie who's waiting in your car?" Damon looked through the blinds at Stefan's cherry red vintage 55 Chevy.

"No, in fact, this has nothing to do with Caroline, Damon. Please be serious. It has to do… it has to do with... with Elena." Stefan said, finally getting the words out.

"What do you mean there's a problem that has to do with Elena?! What's wrong?! Is she okay?!" Damon said frantically. Suddenly nothing was funny to him anymore. "Please tell me she's-" Stefan cut him off.

"-Fine. She's fine. But she could be in danger very soon if we don't act fast. Rebekah is back in town, and we think that somehow she found out about the cure. If she did, there will be nothing stopping her from taking it when she finds out where we hid Elena." he said quickly.

"But Bonnie's spell?" he asked, remembering the lock spell she did. "Isn't it impossible for anyone to open it?"

"It is. But Bonnie is worried that it's beginning to fade...she's working on figuring out why as we speak." Stefan said, reassuring Damon, who was freaking out.

"Well I'm going to watch Elena. I need to make sure nobody touches her. I'm sitting with her until that original blonde bitch leaves." he said.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the support! Sorry for the short chapter, I have finals and regents and stuff, so I'm really busy. I will try to keep posting this week dw!:) Don't forget to review and leave some suggestions! 3 you all**


End file.
